


Drunk Vacation

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Fitzsimmons, F/M, FitzSimmons on holiday, Fluff, Post Season 3 Finale, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma books the vacation for her and Fitz, and they end up drinking a little bit and teasing each other a little. They needed some time to get away from everything that had happened at SHIELD and they needed a little moment of happiness for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Vacation

After everything, Jemma finally booked the vacation that she had been planning with Fitz. They both needed to take their minds off of what had happened with Lincoln and Daisy, so Jemma took it upon herself to actually book the trip to the Seychelles with her boyfriend. 

It was the first night there and the pair were in the hotel room together, Jemma in blue checked cloth shorts and an old shirt that she had stolen from Fitz back at the Academy. She was pouring herself her own homemade cocktail, when she felt arms wrap around her and Fitz’ lips against her neck. 

“Trying to distract me are you?” she grinned up at him, already a little tipsy from her first three glasses of cocktail. “I am trying to be a professional barmaid and I do not appreciate this little thing from any of my customers,” she turned and kissed him softly- if not a little clumsily. 

“You’re drunk,” Fitz grinned and stuck his tongue out at her, tipsy himself and stole her glass.

“Hey! Mister Leopold Fitz, you must give me back my alcohol concoction right away,” she held out her hand as if expecting him to give it back and what she did get back was an empty glass.

“Okay, just for that,” Jemma pointed at him with a little frown on her face and swaying slightly. “Both of you,” she added clearly delusional and thinking that she could see two versions of her boyfriend. “I am going to not do that thing that you like so much.”

“I think it’s a bit impossible for you to stop living Jemma Lemma,” he grinned at her and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and took the glass from her hand, putting it down on the table behind her, before bringing her back towards the bed and laying her down. “Jemmaaaa,” he nudged his nose against hers. 

“You’re too Scottish,” she breathed out, letting her head flop to the side, growing sleepy just like she normally did whenever she was drunk. “I like you.”

“I like you too. Thanks for that Jemma. Good to know that my girlfriend likes me,” he teased.

“But I _like_ you like you!” she moaned with a small pout. “Just like how I like homework and science.”

“That’s reassuring. I like you like that too Jemma,” he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep in his arms, softly breathing and he just knew that she was have a hangover and blame him in the morning.


End file.
